This research concerns chromosomes and cancer, concentrating on patients selected with leukemia, lymphoma and solid tumors including ovarian teratomas, chromosome instability syndromes and autosomal fragile sites Methods consist of direct chromosome preparations, short and long-term cell cultures, contemporary cancer cytogenetics with high resolution chromosome banding, in situ DNA hybridization, restriction fragment length polymorphisms, and induction of fragie sites to cytologic expression. The specific aims are to delineate patterns of consistent chromosome abnormalities of a primary and secondary nature in individual types of cancer correlating with clinical and phenotypic data, to discover interlocking patterns of chromosome abnormalities embracing 2 or more clinically distinct malignancies, to detect the movement of oncogenes in selected cancer chromosome changes, to uncover homozygosity in neoplastic cells, to learn the origins of ovarian teratomas, to test whether autosomal fragile sites are responsible for chromosome breaks and rearrangements in the chromosome instability syndromes associated with cancer, and to learn whether fragile sites are related to cancer. The long range objectives are to gain knowledge applicable to general principles of chromosome changes in neoplastic cells and learn more about normal and cancer cell biology in the hope that this understanding will eventually contribute to the prevention and treatment of cancer. (1)